


A Past in the Future

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: Zumatra Alder had been in stasis between 4 to 5 thousand years. Now, In the middle of the Clone Wars, she is awakened by Anakin and Obi-wan. Now, she has to not only adjust to a new time, but also help out in a war. But how? The Jedi Council all but kicked her out for having different views, and there is no way she is turning to the Dark Side again.With only herself to rely on, will she overthrow Palpatine's plot, when she finds out what it is?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

 

As Anakin, Obi-wan, and Count Dooku slipped through the halls of the pirates’ headquarters, they came across a door, where a strong presence in the Force was radiating from. The trio paused, not having ever sensed such a presence before.

“Shall we check it out?” Anakin asked.

“I’d would rather get out of here,” Dooku said, walking past the door. But he was stopped by the binding that held him to the two Jedi.

“I think this will be worth checking out,” Obi-wan said, and slipped the key card that was stolen earlier into the slot. The door slid open, and the two Jedi walked inside, dragging an unwilling Dooku with them.

In the room was a chamber. And in that chamber, was a young woman.

“What’s she doing in there?” Anakin asked.

“She must be some sort of Force User. An ancient Jedi or something,” Obi-wan mused, as they circled around the stasis chamber.

Anakin looked at the red button and pressed it. The door hatch hissed, and steam rose up inside the chamber. There was coughing sounds, and the young woman stumbled out. Obi-wan caught her, and held her steady.

“Woah, there,” he said. “Steady does it.”

The woman straightened, her gray eyes blinking in the dim light. Black hair fell her loose ponytail, and some old looking lightsabers were attached to her hip.

“You okay there?” Anakin asked, as the young woman focused on the world around her.

“Where am I?” she asked, looking around.

“You’re on Florrum, a planet on the Outer Rim territories,” Obi-wan answered.

“Florrum? Never heard of such a place,” the woman said. “Last I remember was going to wild space with Revan.”

“Revan?!” Anakin asked. “You knew him?” The young woman nodded.

“You have been in there for a long time,” Obi-wan said. “It’s been five thousand years since Revan was around.”

“Oh,” the young woman looked defeated. Then she looked at the trio. “How did you wind up here?” She asked.

“We were captured,” Anakin admitted, slowly.

“Hmm,” the woman mused. “I might be able to help you escape.”

“If you do,” Obi-wan said. “I’m sure the council will accept you. A Jedi from long ago could be useful.”

“And how exactly is she going to help you?” Dooku sneered, “she hardly looks steady on her feet.”

It was true. The young woman was still being held up by Obi-wan.

“I can manage,” she said, pushing away from Obi-wan. “Now, come on.”

She walked towards the door, slightly unsteady, but gaining confidence and sureness in every step.

As they walked through the hallways, the quartet met with several pirates. But they were all blasted off their feet by the young woman, who struck out her hand and delivered a Force Slam.

Soon, the group made it outside, where several pirates were waiting for them.

“Well now, I see you have discovered our secret,” a voice said, and the four escapees turned to see Hondo, the lead pirate, walking out of his HQ. He was staring at the young woman.

“How long have you had her in your possession?” Anakin asked.

“Oh, she’s been around since before even Dooku was around. Long ago, my many times great grandfather stole her from the Black Sun.”

“Was he crazy?” Anakin asked. Hondo laughed.

“Of course, he was! How else do you think we took Florrum from the Black Sun?”

“Enough chatter,” the young woman said, and with a flick of her hand, blasted several pirates off their feet. Blasters clicked, and the young woman pulled out one of the three lightsabers attached to her hip.

“You sure about this?” Obi-wan asked.

“I’ve had worse odds,” the young woman said, “now RUN!”

The three tied up ones ran with heads ducked, while the young woman followed behind, deflecting blaster shots with a red lightsaber.

“Don’t let them get away!” Hondo called. The quartet ran as fast as they could, and managed to get out of the Headquarters’ range.

Looking behind them, Anakin noticed that the pirates were hopping onto speeders.

“We’ll never get away,” he said, slowing down. The others followed suit.

Just then, a ship flew in, and landed a few meters beyond them. The ramp came down, and the clones came rushing down, blasters at the ready.

Anakin grinned, and Obi-wan nodded his head. Dooku kept his resting face, while the young woman looked confused.

“We’re safe now,” Obi-wan reassured the woman. She just nodded her head.

“Not to mention, we have managed to capture one of the Sith,” Anakin said, looking at Dooku, who was ignoring him.

A clone, who Anakin recognized as Rex, came up to them. He took off his helmet.

“You alright, Generals?” Rex asked.

“Couldn’t be better,” Anakin said. “You got here just in time.”

“And who’s the kid?” Rex gestured to the young woman.

“You know, we didn’t get her name. But she’s from the time of the Mandalorian Wars.”

Rex’s eyes seemed to light up. Of course, being Mandalorian through Jango Fett, the clones would be interested in learning about the Mandalorian Wars. And who better then to teach them then someone who was there first hand?

“How…?” Rex asked.

“She was in a stasis chamber,” Obi-wan explained. “Apparently, the Black Sun had her, before the pirates took over.”

“I think it’s best we left now,” the mysterious young woman said, as the clones were backing up from the group of pirates.

“Yes, I think that is a clever idea,” Obi-wan agreed, and the group made their way onto the ship.

Anakin and Obi-wan ended up sitting on either side of the strange young woman, the binding that held them together having been released.

It took a moment for it to really sink in for Anakin. Here, sitting right next to him, was someone who came from _legends._ Someone who _knew_ Revan. Someone who fought in the Mandalorian Wars.

“I didn’t just fight in the Mandalorian Wars,” the strange woman suddenly said, staring down at the floor of the ship. “I also fought in the Jedi Civil War.”

“Really?” Obi-wan asked. “I thought you disappeared before that?”

“No. I think I disappeared after Malak was defeated. About a year after,” the young woman said. “I’m also not a hundred percent alive, either.”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

“I’m sixty percent cyborg, forty percent human. During the Jedi Civil War, I was killed. But, my Crew members, mainly Sendis, who was the medic, brought me back to life.”

“Sendis? As in Sendis Rham? The explosives expert and surgical doctor?” Anakin asked.

“So, you know of him.”

“Yeah, what happened after he left the Crew? I mean, there are no more records of him in the legends.”

The young woman shrugged. “He left after almost killing me and Marin again. I guess something in him snapped, and he just killed us, fixed us, then upped and left.”

“Hmm, the war must have done something to him,” Obi-wan mused.

“I suppose…” the young woman said with a half-hearted shrug.

“So, if you know Sendis… that means you are one of the Crew…” Anakin mused.

“I am,” the woman said with a nod, but not looking up from the floor. “My name’s Zumatra Alder.”

Because she was looking at the floor, she missed the look that Anakin and Obi-wan shared.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Master Alder,” Obi-wan said, keeping his tone even. “I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and this is my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin was barely containing his excitement. Not only did she _know_ Revan, she was his _sister!_

Just before Anakin could ask any questions about Revan, Ahsoka decided to join in on the fun.

“Hello Masters,” the young torguta greeted, sitting opposite of the trio. Master Alder looked up from the floor.

“Is Dooku contained?” Anakin asked his padawan.

“Contained and secured,” Ahsoka said with a firm nod. “So, did you finally get a name out of our mystery guest?”

“Ahsoka, this is Master Zumatra Alder. Master Alder, this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano,” Anakin introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Padawan,” Master Alder said softly, with a nod of her head, then returned to looking at the floor.

Anakin could see the light in his Padawan’s eyes shine, excitement and curiosity bright. Before Ahsoka could ask any questions, though, Obi-wan interrupted.

“I’m sure the two of you have lots of questions to ask, but we should wait. Master Alder here is out of her own time, and needs some time to settle and adjust to the new era.”

 


	2. Chapter One

 

Chapter One

 

 

I sat in front of the council doors and waited. Obi-wan and Anakin were inside, talking about the mission, capturing a Sith Lord, and about me.

Sighing to myself, I dropped my head and scuffed the floor with my metal leg. I have barely been here a few minutes, and I already missed home. Sure, this was the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, but it wasn’t the same. Different Jedi walked through these hallways, and I’ll never see my friends and companions again. Nor will I ever see _him_ again.

Zeligius.

He is dead now, between four to five thousand years had passed since my disappearance. Unless he was also put into a stasis, which I doubt, he would be long dead.

I felt my heart break over that thought. I had fallen in love with the Jedi-turned-Sith-turned-Jedi. He was a gentle, yet fierce warrior, always made sure we were prepared to fight, and had the heart to let me go all those times we encountered each other.

Except for the time he killed me. But I blame Malak for that. If Malak hadn’t been there… I would be on the Dark Side again. Zeligius asked me to rejoin him. And I would have, if it meant the families I was saving could get away. But Malak was there, and he said no. So, I naturally refused to join. Then I fought Zeligius, and lost. And Malak ordered Zeligius to kill me.

It was thanks to Sendis, Bakura, and Garm that I am still alive. I missed them. Yes, even Bakura, despite the bad blood between us.

The sound of the doors opening broke my train of thought. I looked up to see Obi-wan standing before me.

“The council will see you now.”

Right. This will be different then what I was used to. Apparently, the Jedi Council now is a bit stricter then what it used to be.

Standing up and squaring my shoulders, I followed Obi-wan into the council chambers. In there, I saw a dark-skinned human, a Kel Dor, a nautolan, and what looked like Master Vandar Tokare, but it wasn’t him.

“Here she is,” Anakin announced, as I walked in. I turned and bowed towards the Masters.

“Pleasure meeting you, Masters,” I said with a bow.

“Likewise, Master Alder,” the nautolan said, “it is curious to see someone who was supposed to be dead many years ago. I am Kit Fisto. These are Masters Mace Windu,” he gestured to the dark-skinned human, “Plo Koon,” the Kel Dor, “and Yoda.” The one that looked like Master Vandar.

I bowed again.

“As much as we would like to see that you are truly Master Zumatra Alder, we need to run a few tests,” Master Windu said.

“That’s fine by me,” I said. I knew that they would have to do some tests and some questioning to see if I really was who I said I was.

“But first, you must answer some questions: Which Temple were you raised in?”

“Dantooine.”

“Who were the council members at the time?”

“Off the top of my head: there was Master Vandar, Master Zhar, Master Vrook, and Master Nisi. I was never really introduced to the ones on Coruscant.”

“And your lightsaber?”

I pulled out Crimson Soul. “This is Crimson Soul,” I said, igniting the crimson blade. “Yeah, it’s a bit unusual for a Jedi to have a red lightsaber, but I found my crystal in a kinrath egg in the legendary Dantooine crystal caves.”

Disengaging the lightsaber, I put it back on my belt. Then I took a hold of Pale Moon, igniting both ends. “This is Pale Moon. It belonged to an enemy of mine.”

“Why did you take the lightsaber of your enemy?” Windu asked. “That is not how Jedi work.”

“I wasn’t a Jedi when I took the lightsaber. I was with Revan on the Dark Side.”

“How did you escape the grasp of the Dark Side?” Obi-wan asked.

“It began on Dosh, where we were supposed to get the Trandoshans to side with Revan. We had nearly successfully convinced the Dosh Council to join Revan, when I received a vision of someone killing Garm’s family. I rounded up the Crew, but Bakura wasn’t there. Turns out, he was the one ordered to kill Garm’s family. He managed to kill Garm’s mother and father before we arrived to stop him.

“It turned out, that Revan had ordered the death of Garm’s family, so that Garm himself would take his father’s place and persuade the others that Revan was the person to follow. We took Garm’s sister and Wookie slave to a safe place where Garm’s sister could recuperate and heal from her injuries. Then we confronted Revan.

“Revan claimed that he only ordered the death of Garm’s father, _only_ if he didn’t side with Revan. We came close to our goal, then Bakura ruined everything. But Bakura claimed otherwise. He claimed that Revan ordered him to kill the entire family, save for Garm.

“Garm, of course, was furious, and we decided to ditch Revan then and there. We had some issues escaping, but we managed. And I believe we were the only survivors to do so. Then we decided to rejoin the Republic.”

“Do you know the names of Garm’s family?” Windu asked

“Not really. Garm came up with these ridiculous nicknames for all the Trandoshans, and we never learned their real names.”

The council members shared looks. “And how did you become a Knight? And a Master?”

“The council decided to Knight me after I not long after I returned to their side. I already went through the trials. And I became a Master after I helped a lesser Sith Lord, Draks, purge the darkness from himself.”

“Master Skywalker says that you are not exactly alive,” Plo Koon said. “Explain.”

“Well, when I was a Padawan, a fellow Padawan, Lod Kell, and I went looking for another Padawan, Valice Shadowmoore, who went off without telling anyone. We ran into some Kath Hounds, and they overwhelmed us. From what I’ve heard, after Lod and I blacked out, Valice came back and tried to use his kinetic combat, and failed. He cut off my right hand and leg.

“Then, some years later, during the Jedi Civil War, Darth Malak ordered Darth Malice to kill me, and throw me out into space. As they were leaving, the Crew came and rescued me. I am alive with a pace maker in my heart, a language chip in my brain, a replacement esophagus and trachea, and metal bones.”

 Finally, Master Yoda spoke.

“Enough, we have heard,” he said. I blinked. This was not how Master Vandar spoke… “DNA testing, shall be done. Take you to the Med Center, Master Kenobi shall.”

 “Shouldn’t we at least tell her about the Clone Wars?” Obi-wan asked.

“The what wars?”

“The Clone Wars. We are fighting the Separatists and the Sith,” Windu explained. “They have droids, we have clones.”

“Clones… why clones?” I asked.

“They were already set for us when the war began. They are a clone of Jango Fett. Surely you have heard of the Fett Clan?”

“I heard about Cassus Fett, yes. But why have the clones of one person, and not an army of warriors? Surely the Mandalorians are willing to fight?”

“About that,” Anakin said, scratching the back of his head, “they are now a pacifist and neutral planet.”

I stared at him with jaw slightly open and with unblinking eyes.

“What?”

“Yeah, they didn’t want a repeat of the Mandalorian Wars.”

“Well, that kind of makes sense. But to suppress the warrior nature of the Mandalorian? And seriously, _clones?_ ”

“Clones are much easier to replace. They were bred for, live for, and die for war,” Kit Fisto said.

“Doesn’t this seem the least bit suspicious to you?” I asked. “I mean, whoever ordered the clones knew about this upcoming war, and didn’t even bother to tell anyone or at least, try to stop it? Instead they order clones of a Mandalorian, right when the planet of Mandalore itself goes neutral in a war? It seems to me that someone is playing a chess game here. And that there is one master for both sides.”

I started to pace. “I mean, why want a war? What for? And to prepare both sides for it?” Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the council members glance at each other. “Any suspicion? Any at all?”

“There is a sense of darkness,” Windu said, “but it clouds the future.”

“And you’re too afraid to sense what’s beyond? Are you too afraid that the darkness will affect you? In the time I’ve lived in war, I’ve learned that there can be no light without darkness. Revan showed all of us that a person can live in both in light and in darkness, and still have a sense of what is right.”

“There is a prophecy,” Windu said.

“Oh great.”

Windu ignored my outburst, “and that the Chosen One will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force.”

“How is there balance if there is no darkness?” I asked. “Dark and Light. Day and Night. Hot and Cold. Male and Female. Balance is having equal of the two, making a whole.”

I knew from the looks that I was getting nowhere. Not even the old Yoda would believe me.

“Never mind,” I sighed, a bit harshly. “But if you expect me to help you in this war, just remember, I am doing things _my way._ ”

With that, I stomped out of the council chambers.


	3. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Chapter Two

 

 

Walking quickly away from the council chambers, I found myself wandering the halls of the Jedi Temple, not knowing where anything was. This temple was different from the temple from thousands of years ago, so I didn’t know where anything was.

“Where the kriff is the med-bay?” I grumbled to myself.

“Hello,” came a voice from behind me. I spun around to see female, blue Twi’lek standing behind me. “I am Master Secura. Can I help you in any way? Have you lost your Padawan?”

“Hello. Yes, you can help me. No, I did not lose anyone. I am rather lost myself. You see, here’s the thing. I was frozen in a stasis chamber for over 4 thousand years. Obi-wan and Anakin found me on the planet Florrum, and now I am here. I was on my way to the med-bay, to do a DNA test to prove that I am really Master Zumatra Alder.”

“The med-bay? It’s right down this hallway,” Master Secura said, though she was looking at me oddly.

“Thanks. Uh, you okay, Master Secura?” I asked.

“I’m wondering… are you Revan’s lost sister…?” she asked, then shook her head. “It is foolish. I shouldn’t think so.”

“Ah, what?” I asked, baffled, “That can’t be. Yes, I knew Revan. But being his sister? I doubt the Jedi would find two children in the same family with Force abilities… or location…”

“You must be right… In any case, though, this already happened, but it’s seldom. Maybe twice of thrice per millennia.”

I nodded, but there was some nagging doubt in my mind. Am I really the sister of Revan?

“Do you mind if I came along?” Master Secura asked, “just to make sure that I am wrong.”

I blinked, then shrugged. “Sure.”

So, the blue Twi-lek led me down to the med-bay, alerting Obi-wan and Anakin that she had me and was leading me to the med-bay.

 

As I sat there with Obi-wan, Anakin, and Aayla Secura, the nurse (who I learned was one of Anakin’s clones of the 501st) took my blood and disappeared.

We sat in silence. I was too busy thinking about what Aayla told me, and jolted a bit in surprise when the door opened and Kix (that was the clone’s name) walked in.

“So?” Anakin asked.

“I’m getting to it, General,” Kix said patiently. “Well, the results say that she is Zumatra Alder.”

“The long, lost sister of Revan?” Aayla pressured.

“According to the records, yes.”

“Incredible.”

“But how do you know I am the sister of Revan?” I asked.

“It has always been in the records. Apparently, they kept the fact well hidden. Not even Revan knew he had a sister,” Obi-wan said. “The ancient council might have thought it would have saddened him.”

“I will go let the council know of the results,” Aayla interrupted, bowing and leaving the room.

“Yeah, but, knowing Revan’s reputation, he would tear the whole galaxy apart to look for his sister,” Anakin said.

“That’s true,” I agreed. “They must have been afraid of something if they never revealed to the two of us that we were siblings.”

“Maybe the fact that you could’ve turned out like Revan?” Obi-wan suggested. I shrugged.

“I’ve already proved that I am not like my brother, by leaving him on the Dark Side. I mean, I did help try to save him, but he supposedly died when we tried to rescue him. I may have followed him, but I am my own person.”

Anakin and Obi-wan nodded approvingly at this.

“Excuse me, Generals, but I need to ask you to leave,” Kix said. “We have other patients needing a room.”

“Yes, sorry, we’ll leave immediately.”

I followed Obi-wan and Anakin out of the room and back to the council room. I hesitated in reentering the room, considering I left in a huff earlier. But Obi-wan gave me a reassuring nod, so I followed them into the room.

But in the room, were the Temple guards. I tensed, knowing that this was going to end badly.

“So, you are Master Zumatra Alder, and the younger sister of Revan,” Mace Windu said.

“That was confirmed, yes,” I said, “although, no one ever told me that Revan and I were siblings. So, what are they doing here?” I asked, looking at the temple guards.

“They are here to escort you out,” Windu said.

“Why? Is it because I am Revan’s sister? Are you afraid that I will end up like him? Because I won’t. I am my own person.”

“Besides,” Anakin interjected. “She could really be a help. I mean, she could use strategies that haven’t been used in thousands of years. And anyway, having Revan’s sister on our side will be a shock to our enemies!”

“The risk isn’t worth it, Skywalker,” Windu said. “Having someone who is like Revan is too dangerous. Take her away.”

The guards stepped closer, and ignited their yellow lightsabers.

“Yep. Not going to happen,” I said and surged out of the room.

I knew that the guards are going to follow, so I ran- well, surged- as quickly as I could.

I saw an open window up ahead, and with a mighty leap, soared through the window and sailed down to the streets below, landing in a three-point stance. From there, I quickly melted into the crowd, and made my way as swiftly as possible to the local hanger.

It was to my luck that the credit system was the same as it was thousands of years ago, so I slipped onto a shuttle headed for Dantooine.

As the shuttle took off, I noticed some people dressed in armor head in to the hanger bay. But they were too late. I was already on my way back to my home-world.

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

I watched as the planet grew smaller and the stars filled the window. Safe for the moment, I slumped in my seat.

“Hey!”

 Blinking, I saw a boy with tanned skin and wavy brown hair come up to me. He seemed to have a perpetually angry face.

“May I help you?” I asked.

“Why do you look so familiar?” the boy asked.

“I get that a lot,” I answered.

“Are you a Jedi?” He demanded. I considered the question. Was I still a Jedi? I guess not, since the Council kicked me out.

“Not really,” I replied.

“Then why do you have lightsabers?”

Sighing, I answered. “I used to be a Jedi Master. But that was thousands of years ago. I was kidnapped and put into a stasis. Just a few hours ago, I was awakened by Obi-wan and Anakin. They brought me to Coruscant, and to the Jedi Council. They had me tested, to see if I was who I claimed to be, and it was confirmed. But, I was kicked out because my views were different.”

“Thousands of years ago?”

“Yep. I was there for the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War.”

The perpetual anger seemed to melt away, as the boy suddenly grew curious.

“Did you know Cassus Fett?”

“I know that my brother defeated him.” It was so weird calling Revan my brother.

“Your brother? You mean to say, that Revan has a sister?”

“That’s me,” I said, with a wave.

He seemed to want to ask another question, when the ship suddenly jolted. I looked out the window and saw a huge ship. We were stuck in its tractor beam.

“Pirates,” the boy and I said together. The word was echoed throughout the cabin of the shuttle, and panic arose in the other passengers.

I rose up and headed to the door of the ship, Crimson Soul in my hand, which I ignited as the door slid open.

In front of me stood a familiar- yet not familiar- man. He looked like Vorak, the son of the Pirate Captain Ko.

The man in front of me blinked.

“Well, I’ll be,” he said. “Looks like we finally found one of the Shans.”

I blinked, then said. “I’m afraid not, descendant of Vorak and Adrianne.”

“Impossible,” the man breathed. “You must be Zumatra Alder! Long, lost sister of Revan!”

“Who is the long, lost sister of Revan?” a voice behind me said. I turned to see a red-headed young woman with a large dusting of freckles on her face. “Who is the long, lost sister of Revan?” she asked again, in an Alderannian accent, as no one replied.

“Me. Hi,” I said, with a wave of my hand.

The young woman looked at me, then the pirates. “What the…?”

“Name’s Zumatra Alder. These are old friends of mine. Well, from way back when,” I said, gesturing to the pirate leader and his ship.

The woman’s eyes knitted in a frown. “You’re not in a free ship. So, you either pay, or leave! Pirates, or not!”

“We’ll leave,” the pirate king said. “There is nothing here we want.”

Making a snap decision, I said, “I’ll come with you.”

“So, will I,” said the boy that I talked to. I raised my brow, but seeing as no one was with him, he could come and go as he wants.

The woman gave the boy his credits, and tried to give me my credits, but I held out a hand.

“Keep them. I paid for the trip. I may not have made it to Dantooine, but at least I found a purpose,” I said.

The young woman smiled, and allowed the boy and I aboard the Pirate Ship. “Thank you, Lady Alder.”

“Good luck to you, and may the Force be with you,” I said, as she went back into the cockpit of the ship. We watched as the shuttle lifted and left the ship.

“What was the real reason you captured that ship?” I asked, as we began walking out of the hanger.

“I had a feeling that there was something important on that ship. Found out, it wasn’t a thing, rather, a person,” the pirate king said, and looked at me. “How did you finally escape your captors? Why now, of all times?”

I told him how I was in a stasis, and how the Jedi Anakin and Obi-wan woke me up and saved me from the pirates from Florrum.

“That nasty bunch, had you?” the pirate king asked. “If we had known, we would have rescued you."

“The Black Sun had me first, apparently,” I said. “They must have had me well hidden, if no one could ever find me.”

“And why aren’t you with the Jedi?”

“The Jedi kicked me out for having different views,” I said, with a shake of my head. “And way back when, while Revan was still alive, the Jedi Council would accept help from the Sith to destroy Malak.”

“They did?” the boy asked in surprise.

“Well, they accepted a lesser Sith Lord and his apprentices,” I recalled. “Draks, was his name, and his apprentices were Humberto and Corthall. They were my companions.”

“Why were you friends with a Sith Lord and his apprentices?” the boy asked. “I thought Sith and Jedi were enemies.”

“Well, technically, they are. But Draks was with us when the Crew and I escaped Revan and the Dark Side. And at first, I didn’t know that Corthall and Humberto were dark, when they first joined. It was only after they expressed desire to be taught by Draks did it show that they were indeed, on the Dark Side.”

“What makes your views so different from that of the Jedi?” The pirate king asked.

“I practically said that their Prophecy of the chosen on one was a load of Bantha dung,” I replied. “I told them that the Sith will never be destroyed, and same with the Jedi. There must be balance, one way or another, and destroying the Sith isn’t that balance. What balance is, it that there must be both light and dark. Dark does not necessarily mean evil. Draks and his apprentices proved that to me. And Revan showed me that both light and dark can exist in a person.”

“Very wise, my friend,” the pirate king said with a nod.

“By the way, I never got either of your names,” I said to the boy and the pirate king.

“I am Alrix Ko,” the pirate king introduced himself, half-bowing.

“Boba Fett,” the boy said.

“A Mandalorian, eh?” I asked. “The neutrality and the pacifism not sitting with you, huh? I can understand that.”

“It’s not just that,” Boba said angrily. “It’s that the Jedi killed my father. Mace Windu.”

“And you want revenge,” Alrix stated. Boba nodded.

“Revenge isn’t going to bring back your father, Boba,” I said gently. “It’s only going to hurt you more. You can avenge your father by helping to end this ridiculous war.”

Boba glared at me, but my words seemed to sink in, since he sighed.

“I guess,” he said.

“Up until this point, we never really sided with anyone,” Alrix said. “Who are we going to side with? The Republic? They have the Jedi on their side, and they were the ones to kick you out. And the Separatists have the Sith on their side. I doubt you want to side with them.”

“No. We’re not siding with any of them. Someone knew this war was coming, and set up both sides for it. What they didn’t account for was for me to appear. We will be the third side, the wild cards. The unknown factor. We will help were its needed, siding with no one,” I declared. Alrix smiled in approval, and Boba looked ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend from Tumblr for using her OCs. And thanks again for your help, my friend~!

 

 

 

 

It was the middle of the night, or at least, the night cycle, when I awoke to the sound of pattering feet. I got up from the bed, and moved stealthily out of the room. I looked down the hallway and spotted Boba turning the corner.

Worried, I followed quietly, so that I wouldn’t wake anyone else.

I found Boba at the ship’s shooting range, taking down targets easily. Half of me was slightly worried about the accuracy the boy had, but the rest of me was concerned over why the boy would come to the shooting range in the middle of the night.

“What brings you here?” I asked, as Boba stopped to reload his blaster. He jumped and turned, looking half angry, half guilty.

“I had a nightmare,” he said.

“Want to talk about it?” I asked.

“No,” Boba replied stiffly. He looked like he wanted to, but something held him back.

“Why not?” I asked. “Not that its any of my business, but you look like you want to talk about it.”

“Aurra said that I shouldn’t fuss over nightmares. They just get in the way of my job,” Boba replied.

“Well, this Aurra person is both right and wrong. It’s okay to talk about nightmares to someone, especially someone you trust. It not only helps build relationships, but it also will ease your mind over the nightmare. Not talking about it will just make you think about it more and more, until you can barely stand it.”

Boba seemed to mull over my words. Then he set the blaster down.

“It’s about my dad,” he said, looking down at his feet.

“I figured. It’s about Windu killing him, isn’t it?”

“Not just Windu. I see almost every Jedi takes a shot at him every night. The Jedi changes every night.”

“And who was it this night?”

“A man in a mask. He had two lightsabers, and he wasn’t even challenged. It was like he knew what he was doing.”

I blinked. He had a nightmare about Revan killing his father?

“Well, whoever killed your father didn’t actually kill him. Come on, I bet some warm blue milk will help you fall back to sleep. You can sleep in my room, if it comforts you,” I said.

Boba nodded, and clung to my side as we made it into the kitchen. I made a cup of warm blue milk for Boba. He sipped his milk, while I rubbed his back and ran my fingers through his hair. Once he was finished, we went back to my room. Boba lay himself on the bed, and I sat on the edge of it. I continued to rub his back and run my fingers through his hair, until he fell asleep. When he was deeply asleep, I sat down on the floor and meditated.

 

****

**_Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple_ **

 

Obi-wan sighed to himself as he walked the halls of the temple. Jedi were whispering amongst themselves over the discovery of Revan’s sister, her outburst, and her dismissal.

Even the Padawan were eagerly talking about it, as Obi-wan came into the Padawan section of the Temple. He scanned the area. All the Padawan were occupied with gossip, not even noticing that a Master was standing there.

He spotted a lone human child sitting by themselves. At first, he thought the child was a female, but at a closer glance, he noticed that the human was a male, with slightly feminine features. His hair was ginger, and his brown eyes were wide and startled as Obi-wan approached.

“Hello young one,” Obi-wan greeted, sitting down next to the boy. “What’s on your mind?”

“I wonder… what has everyone so excited? Did we win the war?” the boy asked.

“I’m afraid the war is far from over,” Obi-wan admitted. “We may have Dooku, but the war is far from over.”

The boy played with his thumbs, as he asked, “So, what’s going on, Master?”

“Revan’s sister has been found. And the council practically kicked her out for having different views then theirs. I think she was right, though. And Anakin agrees.”

“Uh… what? Sorry, Master,” the boy said, blinking.

“Yes, Revan’s sister has been found, and the council kicked her out.”

“Why?” the boy asked, wide-eyed. “It doesn’t make sense!”

“I agree, young one,” Obi-wan said. “But unfortunately, she called a load of Bantha dung on the Chosen One’s prophecy. She talked about what was true balance, and the Council disagreed with her.”

“Strange. Very strange,” the boy said. “But isn’t she powerful?”

“Perhaps. I’ve only seen her take out pirates and outrun the Temple Guards.”

“Oh,” the boy said, then thought about it for a moment. “But what if she turns against us?” he asked, nervously playing with his long hair.

“That’s why Anakin and I want to find her. We want to prevent the Seps from getting a hold of her.”

The boy nodded vigorously. Then he seemed to come to a sudden realization.

“Master?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“… why are you here?”

“I’m looking for an apprentice. I think I found a good one. What do you think?” Obi-wan asked, winking at the boy.

“Oh yes, Master!” the boy said with a toothy smile. “My name’s Lyval Yazalk!”

Obi-wan gave a chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Padawan. As you may or may not know, I am Obi-wan Kenobi.”

Lyval nodded. “I know,” he said, standing up, and bowing. “I’ll do my best, Master Kenobi.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day! I am feeling it! :D

 

 

 

As we came into the Quell system, doing the usual rounds delivery, we came upon a fight. Alrix and Ezekiel, Alrix’s bothon second-in-command, were immediately barking out orders, and pirates were scrambling to get to their posts.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked Alrix, as he stared over at the battle with dark eyes.

“See that you aid the squads that are headed out.”

“Yes sir.”

“What about me?” Boba asked.

“He can be my gunner,” I said, “he is a really good shot.”

“Be careful out there, you two,” Alrix said, nodding.

“We will, Captain,” I said, saluting.

I went at a slightly slower jogging pace than usual, considering that Boba had shorter legs (not by much). We made it to the hanger bay just in time, as the zabrak in charge was yelling out commands.

“Tigarra,” I called out to the orange zabrak. “Boba and I are here to help.”

“Good. You’re with the Tiger Squadron,” Tigarra said.

I nodded, and climbed into the ship that she pointed to, Boba right behind me. We prepped ourselves, and when Tiger Leader gave the command, we were off.

“Whom are we helping, Lady Alder?” Alrix asked over the comm.

“Looks like the droids are overpowering the Republic. They might be here to keep the Quell system safe,” I observed.

Though I couldn’t see it, I knew Alrix was nodding. “Right, then let’s take down those bits and bolts.”

I smiled at the comment, then focused on destroying the big ships that were destroying the Republic ships.

Although I wasn’t the best pilot, Bakura, Garm, and Movri were better than me, I wasn’t the worst. It was when I was flying past one of the ships did I notice the droids that were raining down from three ships.

“Droids, raining down on the cruisers!” I called out.

“Copy that,” Tiger Leader replied. “Tiger Squad, let’s take out these droids.”

As he called out the command, another Republic cruiser came into view.

“Lady Alder,” Tiger Leader went on, “aid those Republic aid shuttles!”

“Will do!”

I circled my ship around, and Boba blasted off the droid that was near the cockpit.

“Good job, Boba!” I called.

Then, I noticed a figure jump from the aid shuttle and onto one of the droids. I circled around, and landed the ship inside the hanger bay of the damaged Republic Cruiser.

Boba and I hopped out, just as the aid shuttles landed. I spotted a familiar torguta amongst the soldiers in white armor.

“Master Alder?” Ahsoka asked in shock, when I approached.

“I’m here to help,” I said. Ahsoka nodded, and took off, leading the way. Boba and I followed, along with the soldiers.

I took out Crimson Soul and hacked away at the droids that managed to get into the ship, aiding Ahsoka. Soon, we caught up to Anakin and Aayla.

“Nice entrance, Skywalker,” Aayla greeted, then spotted me.

“Ask later,” I said, taking out a droid, and startling Anakin.

Aayla nodded, while Anakin looked at me questioningly, but went on.

“How do you plan to get us out of this mess?” Aayla asked Anakin.

“Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hanger as we speak,” Anakin answered. We disengaged our lightsabers as we ran.

We ran down the corridor and turned the corner. A lone battle droid stood there.

“Uh… hold it!” the droid commanded. Anakin smirked and ignited his lightsaber. But before we could do anything, the door behind the droid slid open and more droids appeared.

I flicked out my hand, and the battle droids and super battle droids were instantly knocked prone, allowing us more time to escape.

We raced down another corridor, and Ahsoka’s exclamation of “we made it!” made me feel a little better.

But there was an explosion, and the flames were coming in hot and fast. I grabbed Boba by the scruff of his shirt and threw him through the open door.

Anakin and I paused, watching as the explosion rounded the corner.

“It’s too late,” he said, and pushed all of us into through the door, and closed it.

“Master!” Ahsoka cried. There was a loud rumble, followed by a thump.

“Don’t move the ship! Ahsoka ordered. She opened the door a small bit, and peered out. I was busy helping Boba to his feet.

“Sorry, bud,” I said.

“It’s fine,” Boba waved off. I turned to see Ahsoka pull Anakin through a hole she made.

“Ahsoka! We have to leave now!” Aayla ordered, as she, Ahsoka, and I dragged Anakin onto the ship. Aayla and I raced to the front of the ship, while Ahsoka and the soldiers took care of Anakin.

“You won’t be able to board our ship in the middle of battle,” the gray-haired man with a mustache said.

“Alrix, how are things on our end?” I asked over the comm. “We’ve got a person in critical condition.”

“We’re fine, Lady Alder. Sending an escort your way. Hold tight.”

Aayla nodded in thanks, and soon enough, the Tiger Squad was leading us to the Family’s ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like tigers :3


	7. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding?” Aayla asked as we watched Anakin being healed by a team of nurses and a doctor. “I thought you didn’t like pirates.”

“The Family are a diverse set of pirates, different then what you are used to,” I answered, “Not like those bumbling idiots from Florrum.”

“Those bumbling idiots managed to keep you for who knows how long,” Ahsoka pointed out. “And it took two Jedi to break you free.”

“True, but if Revan knew I was his sister when I went missing, I’m sure he would have torn the whole galaxy apart just to find me.”

Aayla shook her head. “One shouldn’t waste a thousand lives just to save one. It’s for the greater good.”

“What is the greater good, though?” I asked. “And what if, it was one innocent life verses a thousand lives of criminals?”

This caused Aayla to pause.

“And attachment isn’t all that bad. If it weren’t for my attachments, I wouldn’t be standing here today.”

Just as I finished the sentence, Dr. Rahm, a descendant of Sendis, came out of the operation room.

“How is he doing?” Ahsoka asked.

“Just fine,” Dr. Rahm said, “he’s out of critical condition. He should rest for a few days, then he’ll be as good as new.”

“Thank you, Dr. Rahm,” I said, with a bow.

“I better let the boys know that Skyguy is doing just fine,” Ahsoka said, wandering off to where Alrix had them and the clones staying.

“Is there any way we can persuade you to come back to us?” Aayla asked.

“No. Not after what the Council did,” I said calmly.

“I see.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t be helping out in any way I can. There’s someone plotting out this war, and I am going to be the one to find out who it is, and why they are doing it.”

Aayla nodded.

 

 

That night, I had a vision. A bunch of creatures, living in these gigantic pods, where wiped out by a machine. There were droids there, and they were unaffected by said machine. It must only work on organics.

I pondered over the vision. Normally, I could only see things that were in relation to me, or that I have seen, or have a description of. I went to the ship’s library to figure out the creatures and where they lived.

“Alrix.”

It was the next morning, and I was walking up to the Pirate King.

“Yes, Lady Alder?”

“I had a vision, and I would like to gather a small troop and head to save the Lurmen.”

“The Lurmen? I haven’t seen any of them in a while. I think they went to an uncharted territory to escape the war. Right, take whoever who’d like.”

I nodded, and was about to head out when Ahsoka skidded to a halt in front of me.

“Master Alder!” she gasped.

“Woah, deep breaths, Padawan,” I instructed. “In. And out.”

Ahsoka took a few deep breaths and calmed herself.

“I had a vision of the Separatists destroying a colony,” Ahsoka said. “They had a machine that wiped everything out, except for the droids.”

“Strange. I had the same vision,” I said. “I was about to take a troop to investigate.”

“Me and the clones are here to help!” Ahsoka said.

“Right. Mandalorians are good to have as back up. I’ll be waiting in the hanger bay.”

With that, Ahsoka left.

 

 

The clones looked slightly wary at what Ahsoka just suggested.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Commander?” Rex asked. “I mean, sure, she’s fought in the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, but is it wise to follow someone whom your council kicked out?”

It was no baseless rumor that Revan’s sister got kicked out of the Jedi Temple, and every Jedi and Clone knew that by now.

“I trust her,” Ahsoka said. “She and I had the same vision. If it makes you feel better, I can ask Master Secura to come along.”

The clones glanced at each other.

“I’ll go with you,” Rex sighed, resigned. “But I don’t trust my men around her. Bring General Secura and Commander Bly too.”

“Alright. Master Alder is waiting for us in the hanger bay,” Ahsoka said. “I’ll meet you there, once I get Master Secura and Commander Bly.”

 

 

I was talking to Tigarra when one of the soldiers in white armor with blue decorations approached.

Saying farewell to Tigarra, I turned to the clone as he approached.

“Hello,” I said, “I’m Lady Zumatra Alder, and who might you be?”

“Captain Rex, sir,” the clone said, saluting.

“Nice to meet you, Captain,” I said, bowing my head slightly. Then I turned back to the ship that Tigarra had supplied for us.

“…Is it true that you fought in the Mandalorian wars?” asked Rex, hesitantly.

“Yes, I was,” I said. “It wasn’t right for the Mandalorians to wipe out entire species.”

“No, it’s not,” Rex agreed. “But, do you know why they did it?”

I hummed in thought, trying to recall the vision that we saw on Cathar. “I think they were trying to wipe out those who brought dishonor on the Mandalorians,” I recalled. “At least, that’s what Cassus Fett said about the Cathars.”

“You heard him say that?”

“I heard him say it in a vision. After that vision ended, Revan declared war on the Mandalorians.”

“What was your encounter with the Mandalorians like?” Rex asked.

“Well, they are good warriors. They were just misguided by what Cassus Fett was telling them. In the end, Cassus mentioned to Revan that Cassus was betrayed. That lead us to think that there was something or someone who caused a stirring among them.”

“And your first encounter with Mandalorians?”

“Was on Ilum. My Crew and I were the ones to tell the Jedi Council about Ilum, you know. Well, Sendis was. Anyway, we were looking for a Jedi who went missing. Ilum was the first planet we went to. The only thing that we knew about the Jedi we were looking for was that he had a bronze lightsaber. Well, we, save for Garm, went into the caves, and Jack- the idiot- caused a tunnel to collapse, so Valice and Jack were separated from us. Sendis, Bakura, and I went further in, and found a Mandalorian. That Mandalorian had a bronze lightsaber, and fought us. We overwhelmed her, but she managed to get away. I managed to land a final hit, taking off her helmet. Which Sendis took and wore until he got a better one.”

Rex nodded, taking all the information in. Before he could ask anymore questions, though, Ahsoka came in with Aayla and another clone in tow.

“We all ready then?” I asked. When they all nodded, I said, “off we go, then.”


End file.
